Memorias perdidas
by RyU-von
Summary: Deidara un chico que no tiene idea de cual es su pasado es confndido por el amante de Uchiha Itachi y por más que trata de negarlo poco a poco comienza a sentir envidia de aquella persona que compartía con el uchiha, ahora debe elegir entre la vida y la muerte por la simple felicidad de su amado.


-Cuídate… Yo me encargaré de ellos… -una caricia- Cuando todo se calme te esperaré –Un abrazo- Esperaré tu regreso. No lo olvides… –un beso-… yo … -Sangre, y ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

-No entiendo. Dime, ¿Tú qué? –pidió desesperado tratando de aferrarse a su camisa- ¿Qué sucede? -Sus labios seguían moviéndose, su imagen se hacía borrosa, una sonrisa fue lo último que pudo ver.

-¡Espera! –se levantó de golpe respirando agitadamente. Tembló asustado, qué había sido ese sueño. No era la primera vez que lo tenía y aún así no se acostumbraba a ese realismo, ese sentimiento de perder a alguien, esa angustia que sentía cada vez que lo veía, a esa figura borrosa que nunca acababa de hablar, que decía frases incompleta… que siempre le sonreía. Podía sentir el peligro, algo amenazante que no lograba descifrar ni recordar. Pero sí estaba seguro de algo… Un mal presentimiento se fue apoderando de él. El nunca se equivoca.

Un día más, y como cualquier otro día preparó el desayuno para una persona, tomó una ducha, se arregló y se preparó para trabajar. Su nombre era Deidara, o por lo menos así le decían los que le saludaban. No recordaba nada de sus padres, su niñez, ni su propio apellido, sólo despertó un día y de pronto todos sus sentimientos de… cualquier cosa que haya sido… desaparecieron, no podía divisar las cosas que había hecho en el pasado; pero eso no era problema para él, por lo menos podía vivir, sabía que tenía que trabajar, sabía hablar, sabía cómo mantenerse, así que no prestó atención a ese hecho tan extraño de su falta de recuerdos y continuó con su vida.

Era un pintor, tal vez no reconocido por su tan originalidad y poco común representaciones, pero sí ganaba lo suficiente para estar cómodo. ¿Amigos? La verdad no sabía si los tenía, la gente que podría decirles cercanas por tan sólo saludarlas y despedirse de ellas, lo consideraban algo… extraño, por no decir anormal o diferente. Hasta él mismo podía admitir que no era como ellos pero aún así lo afectaba un poco en el fondo. Pero no pretendía desanimarse por ello, su actitud extrovertida y explosiva no se lo permitía, además, ser diferente no era tan malo, más bien le daba un don, ese don que para algunos resultan tenebroso. Deidara veía espíritus, diversos de ellos, muchos muertos en guerras, muchos con su alma en pena, muchos llenos de locura y otros que actuaban como si no estuvieran muertos. Hace un tiempo reaccionaba con gritos de horror y miedo al ver que se le acercaban y le hablaban a la vez, pedían ayuda, salvación, favores y sentía miedo por ellos, sus "cuerpos" deformes, transparentes y pálidos lo atemorizaban, su actitud desesperada y aquellos agresivos que destrozaban las cosas de su pequeño establecimiento de arte para poder llamar su atención empeoraban las cosas. Por esa razón la gente se alejaba un poco de él, hablaba sólo, esa era la mera verdad. Parecía un loco, y se reía ante ese sobrenombre ya que no lo estaba… Los fantasmas sí existían y las cosas que él veía eran totalmente ciertas.

El rubio había adoptado un extraño pasatiempo. Iba a lugares abandonados, a cementerios, a casas de mal aspecto y a empresas cerradas sin razón alguna, cosa que tampoco le favorecía en su vida social. Se dirigía a esos lugares a darle cara a las almas vagabundas para encontrar un modo de liberarlas, alejarlas para que los vivos volvieran a tomar posesión de sus propiedades. Un hobby que adquirió con el tiempo, ¿Que si le gustaba? ¡Claro que no! Pero no iba a morir encerrado en su casa escuchando voces en su cabeza, él moría de miedo cada vez que le tocaba actuar o acercarse a lugares que le daban mala espina. No podía vivir toda la vida con ese miedo y reaccionar sobresaltado frente a las personas de su alrededor. Debía superar el miedo y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que enfrentar al temor por sí mismo. Mala idea se dijo al principio, pero tenía que admitir que era algo emocionante sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y salir corriendo cada vez que las cosas se ponían grave y los objetos salían volando, estrellándose por todos lados en el caso de los espíritus que no quieren aceptar estar en la otra vida. Era un masoquista en resumen de palabras.

Tomó su desayuno y salió de la casa sin tener a nadie de quien despedirse o avisar que llegaría tarde. Su apartamento era el típico de soltero desarreglado, tenía algo de esto y aquello tirado por todas partes, pinturas en las paredes y el único lugar presentable parecía ser su propia habitación… Nunca la usaba se quedaba dormido en el sofá. Bajó por las escaleras, era su forma de calentar en las mañanas. Caminó un poco por las calles y se detuvo en la cafetería frente a su local. Compró un café y evitando soltarlo y derramarlo mientras pegaba un grito de horror se dirigió a su segundo hogar. El lugar era de un tamaño normal y cómodo, no era grande aunque tantas pinturas lo hicieran parecer así. No perdió tiempo y corriendo hacia el baño de la parte trasera lanzó el café en el lavabo, luego abrió el agua mientras miraba como el ojo, que seguía moviéndose y lo observaba, desaparecía por el desagüe. ¿Quién dijo que su vida era fácil?. Lidiar con ese tipo de cosas en verdad sí lo volverían loco.

Y así comenzaba su día. Colocó el cartel de abierto y se sentó tras un escritorio a continuar con su última obra. Miró los cuadros de las paredes donde una mansión se reflejaba en distintos ángulos, en diferentes formas pero siempre del mismo color oscuro y rojizo. En unas se hallaban un jardín con flores de colores fríos y cálidos, en otras el bosque al anochecer. A veces se preguntaba de dónde venía esa inspiración, por qué siempre pintaba lo mismo. Aún creía imposible que las personas compraran esos cuadros. Tenían mucho éxito, eso sí, pero no se sentía satisfecho del todo, su mayor cliente eran personas anónimas que compraban por teléfono, cómo se arriesgaban a comprarlas sin tan sólo verlas. Las horas pasaban y varias personas entraron al local para ver y comprar algún cuadro o escultura. Se sentía algo incómodo a medida que pasaba la tarde, estaba inquieto, mala espina… eso no era bueno. Algo malo pasaría, podía estar en peligro o involucrar a alguien en él si permanecía cerca. Comenzó a guardar todo, esta vez cerraría temprano. Estuvo a punto de tomar la manilla de la puerta cuando un hombre se le adelantó y entró.

-Lo siento, está cerrado –observó al cliente.

-Perdone, pero no sabía a quién recurrir –sonaba nervioso, algo alterado. Lo detalló unos momentos y reparó en la forma de una mujer totalmente herida tras él.

-¿Es su esposa? –preguntó tratando de controlar el impacto de esa figura con cortadas.

-¡Puedes verla! –afirmó con desespero- ¡No sé quién es, me sigue a todas partes, no habla. Apareció de repente y nadie más puede verla! ¡Escuché que me comparaban con alguien de por estos lugares, así que vine en tu busca! ¡Por favor ayúdeme!

-No se preocupe. Puede irse, no le seguirá –un gracias apresurado y aquella persona salió corriendo. Era extraño que esas cosas le pasaran, encontrar a otra persona que ve espíritus pero no sabe cómo manejar las cosas. La mujer quedó parada con su ropa desgasta mirándolo con fijeza. Se había metido en problemas, maldición, por qué no pudo seguir el mal presentimiento de esa mañana.

-¿Qué quieres? –tenía que ser duro, mostrar confianza para no salir huyendo. Un "libéralo" susurró antes de dar a entender que tenía que seguirla.

Tomó su abrigo y salió de la tienda corriendo tras ella. Pidió un taxi, dijo que siguiera recto, y continuó la trayectoria. Se alejaba mucho de casa, llegaron al comienzo del bosque donde poco a poco los edificios disminuían, se estaba preocupando. Ordenó al taxista detenerse y que lo esperara. Bajó del auto y corrió hacia una cabaña algo vieja, cosa rara para ese tipo de situaciones. La figura femenina desapareció y entrando en la cabaña sintió un frío viento soplar. La puerta se cerró con fuerza.

-Típico –bufó. Caminó hasta la cocina. Un hombre sentado golpeaba en un tipo de ritmo la mesa, poco a poco esos golpes aumentaron de fuerza hasta romper un poco la mesa y traspasarla, era otro espíritu- q… qué necesitas para irte en paz –preguntó nervioso, tragó saliva en seco cuando se levantó y dio dos pasos en su dirección.

-¿Irme? –esa voz lúgubre habló burlona- buen trabajo –en una esquina la mujer temblaba, abrazada a sí misma- un cuerpo es todo lo que quiero. Ahora lo dejaré salir –hablaba a la mujer que sollozaba. Las cosas comenzaron a levitar- ¡Seré un inmortal, estaré en la raya de vida y muerte! ¡Haré lo que me plazca! ¡Tú cuerpo es el único que me sirve!.

Esos eran a los que Deidara odiaba, su cuerpo, eso era lo único que querían por el simple hecho de no querer aceptar el morir. Su capacidad de verlos era la única clave para poder poseer un cuerpo. ¡Maldición! Por qué tenía que meterse en peligro. Corrió a la salida y se desvió rápidamente al acordarse de que se había cerrado, también era típico que estuviera con llave. Subió al segundo piso escapando de los objetos que golpeaban las paredes, las puertas se cerraban y abrían. La risa del hombre retumbaba por toda la casa. Estaba asustado, muy asustado, un jarrón impactó frente a él y varios fragmentos rozaron su mejilla y brazos al dispersarse. Logró entrar a una habitación en el momento que la pared se destrozaba y aparecía el hombre, su piel pálida comenzaba a desintegrarse, la carne de su rostro parecía estar quemada, sintió nauseas.

-¡Dámelo! –rió- ¡Formarás parte de mí, no tienes que preocuparte. La única diferencia es que no serás tú mismo! –Deidara lo ignoró y corrió hacia el baño. Se encerró para pensar con rapidez mientras esas paredes lo protegían por poco tiempo. Al girar se sobresaltó al ver a un pequeño que sollozaba junto al verdadero cuerpo de la mujer, que tenía sangre coagulada y se pudría por llevar tiempo en ese lugar.

-Dios mío –dijo ante el impacto, sus ojos se humedecieron al ver la escena de una madre protegiendo el cuerpo de su hijo que había sido apuñalado en el estómago. Esa mujer no quería liberar a su esposo, sino a su hijo- ¿Qué hago? –la única forma de hacer que pasaran por la "Luz" era deshacerse del mal nacido de su esposo. No sabía nada sobre exorcismo, sólo sabía rezar. Eso hizo, rezó, rezó y continuó suplicando a Dios que todo acabara, no hizo más que temblar mientras susurraba la plegaria.

Los golpes poco a poco se detuvieron. Un minuto de silencio y la puerta se abrió de golpe logrando que Deidara soltara un grito de terror por reflejo. Con lágrimas en los ojos miró la habitación vacía, no había nada, no estaba. ¿Qué había pasado? Se sentía agotado, no podía creerlo, ya podía sentir calma, eso significaba que estaba realmente vacío, sin mala energía. Una risa infantil llegó a su oído como si tuviera a alguien sentado a su lado, le dio un escalofrío, luego esa presencia desapareció. Giró a ver al niño que se levantaba y corría fuera del baño, sonreía. Una luz se apoderó de su cuerpo y luego le sonrió ampliamente al rubio. Su madre junto a él lo tomó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias –pudo llegar a decir antes de desaparecer. A ese punto podía llegar el amor de una madre, las lágrimas siguieron corriendo por sus mejillas hasta salir de la cabaña. No sabía que un rezo podía llegar a hacer tanto, la fe lograba muchas cosas, ya lo había comprobado. Dios ayuda a los que lo merecen o a esa conclusión podía llegar. Agradeció mil veces al ver que el taxista había esperado en el camino por tanto tiempo, se montó y comenzó a dar instrucciones de regreso, pero otra sensación se apoderó de él. Instintivamente giró hacia el bosque, lo que vio fue cómo los árboles se extendían y se extendían hasta formar un mar verde y oscuro. Al volver a girar a observar el camino se dio cuenta de que este seguía un poco más y terminaba por el mismo bosque. ¿Qué sentido tenía construir una carretera así.

Una brisa fuerte sacudió los árboles y agrandó los ojos al notar un tejado que se asomaba entre las altas copas. Sus pies se movieron solos y salieron del auto, lo que parecía ser un sentimiento de emoción lo invadió, una sensación de alivio y de ansiedad. Una necesidad surgió, tenía que ir hacia ese lugar. El taxista debía irse así que luego de pagarle corrió hacia el término del camino y se infiltró en el bosque. Tenía que ver qué era lo que le exigía ir hacía allá. Corrió más rápido a pesar de estar agotado y se detuvo al llegar a unas rejas negras y oxidadas, pero que eran cubiertas por rosas y sus respectivos tallos con espinas. Miró a través de la reja la mansión que se formaba frente a él. Qué era lo que había ahí. Lo veía todo familiar, la necesidad aún la sentía así que abrió la reja aún cuando necesitó gran fuerza y varías espinas se incrustaron en su piel. El viento volvía a soplar llevando las hojas secas a volar alrededor de la mansión que tenía un aspecto oscuro por las piedras de sus paredes.

Siguió el camino que le hizo pasar por una fuente, se detuvo y observó la altura de la vivienda. Era gigante, miró con rapidez una ventana en donde había sentido una presencia observarle pero no había nada más que una cortina que gracias al atardecer tomaba un color salmón. Continuó hasta la entrada y tocó, pero no hubo respuesta ni nada. Empujó la puerta que no cedió hasta el tercer intento. El ruido de la puerta por culpa de los tornillos oxidados retumbó por todo el lugar. El eco lo hizo sobresaltarse, en el interior un corredor de gran espacio llevaba a unas escaleras cubiertas de una alfombra roja, se ubicaba frente a la entrada y a la vez se dividía en dos, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Decidió explorar el primer piso. El corredor tenía cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado.

Se tomó su tiempo, no reparó en que poco a poco estaba oscureciendo y que tenía que volver a casa cuanto antes, pero aquella sensación de querer seguir y saciar aquel extraño sentimiento que tenía por dentro le hizo continuar. Un comedor, una sala, una cocina y un estudio; esas habitaciones conformaban el primer piso y al igual que el corredor eran de un gran tamaño. Se dirigió al segundo piso que estaba menos cubierto de polvo que el primero. Del lado izquierdo de las escaleras encontró tres habitaciones, entró a una que tenía sus muebles cubiertos y la cama también con una tela casi transparente. Parecía que la mansión se encontraba conservada a pesar de tener polvo por cada rincón, aunque su aspecto exterior no ayudara a visualizarla con buen aspecto. Un retrato roto le llamó la atención. Lo tomó con cuidado para no cortarse con el vidrio roto, un niño azabache sonreía parado al lado de la fuente, y la mansión le servía de fondo a su espalda. Estuvo a punto de sacudir un poco más la foto ya que se veía borrosa por ser a blanco y negro, pero el pequeño candelabro de la peinadora cayó con fuerza al suelo. Se sobresaltó y el retrato impactó en el suelo rompiéndose aún más.

-¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! –preguntó en voz alta y clara pero no hubo respuesta más que otro objeto caer, y otro, y otro hasta que todo en la habitación comenzó a cambiar de sitio, impactar contra las paredes, las ventanas chirriaron al abrirse y cerrarse. ¿Miedo? Por supuesto ¿Querer huir? Claro que sí, pero de poder moverse… no lo creía. Ya había pasado por lo mismo hace unas horas no sentía suficiente fuerza para enfrentar en casi total oscuridad a otro espíritu. Esquivó un pequeño baúl y luego una caja de música.

-¡Ten la decencia de mostrarte! ¡Maldita sea, ya he tenido suficiente hoy!

-¿Te asuste? –una voz grave susurró a su oído logrando que se estremeciera. Giró con lentitud a mirar la figura a su espalda, totalmente cercano a su rostro, observándolo con firmeza con su ojo azabache. Su voz no salió por el impacto de estar tan cerca de un espectro.

-Bu –Deidara cambió de su color bronceado a una piel totalmente pálida. Soltando un grito llegó al otro lado de la habitación. Sus ojos se agrandaron al observar aquella figura negra sonreír, con un aplauso diez velas se encendieron. Podía ver su aspecto, casi transparente, común en los fantasmas, cabello negro y corto por debajo de la oreja, un flequillo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa… burlona. Frunció el ceño.

-¡De qué te ríes maldito! –el azabache no hizo más que seguir carcajeando.

-Te asusté. Le temes al grandioso Obito –dijo con orgullo. A dónde había ido esa voz grave, esta ahora se oía infantil, juguetona- Eres un gallina –rió una vez más cuando varios accesorios comenzaron a traspasarlo. Deidara molesto le arrojaba cosas mientras lo insultaba y maldecía.

-¿Eres tonto? –eso no me afecta dijo apareciendo sentado a su lado, negó con la cabeza como si fuera un caso perdido- deberías ya saberlo.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó serio, apareciendo frente a él con su rostro cercano al de él. Deidara quedó en silencio. Un fantasma que buscaba conversación, reía, eso no era común para él. Qué razones tenía para hacerlo, qué planeaba aquel sujeto- No temas. El gran yo no muerde… aunque sí puedo –soltó una carcajada y volvió a desaparecer.

-Quién eres –se recuperó caminando hacia el centro de la habitación y mirando a su alrededor buscándolo.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó recostado en la cama.

-Deidara –dijo con molestia.

-¿Seguro? –le susurró de repente al oído.

-A qué viene eso –preguntó girándose con brusquedad pero volvió a desaparecer.

-Soy el muy querido, tierno, amado y adorado, Obito. Dime Tobi –exigió de forma infantil. Apareció en el marco de la puerta- cómo te dicen a ti.

-Deidara –un minuto de silencio y luego aquella risa tan molesta. La había escuchado en otra parte. ¿Dónde?

-Bien, Didi. Qué te trae a mi humilde hogar.

-¡¿A quién llamas Didi?!

-Al hombre más reconocido en el otro mundo –Deidara quedó algo impresionado por la respuesta- eres famoso en el más allá –dijo en voz queda y lúgubre- Qué te trae por aquí –volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé –de dónde había salido tanta sinceridad- y ¿Tú qué? ¿No deberías estar en el otro lado? Qué necesitas para irte en paz.

-Quién sabe –dijo divertido- actúo según me parezca y quiera.

-Eso no es correcto –dijo para sí mismo-¿No te afecta vivir solo en un lugar tan grande?

-¿Solo? –rió- No estoy sólo, hay mucha compañía. El amo siempre está aquí.

-Amo –repitió.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo hace salir? -Deidara sintió que aparecía a su espalda y pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros, tomando con uno su brazo y con la otra acariciando su mejilla- La sangre –susurró a su oído. Deidara miró los raspones de sus brazos y se acordó del corte en su mejilla. No soportó más escucharlo, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Se alejó con brusquedad. Ese sujeto estaba fuera de sus cabales al igual que otros tantos muertos que había escuchado. Estaba loco. Corrió hacia la puerta a pesar de no poder ver nada, quería llegar a casa, si acaso se guiaba por uno que otro rayo de luz de luna que se infiltraba por la ventana.

-No puedes salir –escuchó por el pasillo la voz de Obito- No debes salir –Sacudió la cabeza como si con ello dejaría de oírlo- es peligroso, está oscuro, no salgas –siguió advirtiendo.

Llegó a la entrada y con desespero buscó el pomo de la puerta. Abrió un poco y con lentitud, la puerta parecía más pesada. Sólo alcanzó ver una sombra negra en el exterior pasar frente a él cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse con fuerza. Un cuerpo, real, que no pertenecía a Tobi se encontraba parado tras él sosteniendo la puerta. Se acercó más, pegando su cuerpo al de él, se estremeció al sentir el duro pecho a su espalda seguir arrinconándolo. Sintió que se acercaba a su cuello e inhalaba.

-Si sales ahora, morirás –escuchó que una voz grave y masculina salía de aquel hombre a su espalda. Con valor y fuerzas, Deidara logró que los pies dejaran de temblarle y se giró con lentitud y buscó el rostro de su acompañante, pero por la oscuridad no podía distinguirlo muy bien, ojos rojos y entrecerrados lo miraban sin pestañear. Tenía miedo, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando la voz de Tobi resonó en su oído.

-Te lo dije. La sangre lo hará salir.

-Te he estado esperando por mucho –el rostro con ojos carmín se acercó más a él.

No hizo más que agrandar lo ojos cuando sus labios fueron aprisionados por los otros en un beso.

¿En qué se había metido?


End file.
